Flower Talk
by UwIllNevERn0
Summary: "I can't believe tomato-guy has to come in EVERY DAY for fresh fruit...But then again, he's not so bad to look at." ONE-SHOT. Sakura's adventure as a bouquet girl in a grocery store.


_Hellllooooo people. _

_So this is just a quick **one-shot**. I probably won't update my other stories for a very, very long time because school is starting really soon. _

_I'm supposed to be doing my homework…Oh well. Poor homework. _

_Soooooooo please read, review, and enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Flower Talk **_

_**By Uwillnevern0**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday…**_

I glared unwaveringly at the man in the produce aisle.

I see him there every _damn_ day, standing next to the organic, pesticide-free fruit.

And every _damn_ day he eyes the tomatoes in the bin for about 30 minutes; he constantly picks one up, and puts it back. Picks up another, and puts it back. In the end he leaves with only three tomatoes and comes back the next day.

Every _damn fucking_ day.

I groaned and looked at the gorgeous flower arrangements around me.

I worked at a grocery store in the bouquet section, which was right next to the produce. My best friend, Ino, so _kindly_ offered me a job at her parents' flower business which was located in the store.

Yup, Ino so _kindly_ offered me the job as long as I took over all her shifts for a week.

A WEEK.

I would get another job, but I keep getting fired for "abusing the customer". It's not like I hurt them or anything! Some people are just stupid and egotistic and have to be put in there place.

But enough with that, why does this guy come in every day to just gaze at the tomatoes?

Don't get me wrong, he isn't that bad to look at. In fact, I would say he's _eye-candy._ He has a perfect built, cool, aloof demeanor, and sexy jet-black hair and eyes.

But don't you think it's annoying to watch a guy pick through tomatoes for 30 minutes straight?

Seriously, one day I'm going to pre-pick the best tomatoes for him just so he won't have to waste his time.

I watched the hot mysterious man walk to the cash register and promptly leave with his three tomatoes in hand.

"Excuse me, miss…Sakura?" I stopped looking around the store and turned to the small girl in front of me. How did she know my name?

Oh, yeah. Name tag.

"How can I help you?" Here comes another long, excruciating work day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tuesday…**_

God, Ino. Why can't you help _mmmeeee???_

She knew all the flowers by memory and was able to arrange a beautiful bouquet in seconds. I, on the other hand, fumbled around with a "flower dictionary" while at the same time trying to figure out what the hell the customer wants.

I heard the sliding of the automatic doors and looked up to see tomato-man walk in. Again.

I sighed in exasperation as he walked over to the produce aisle, he must have heard because he started glaring at me.

I glared at him right back.

We had a staring/glaring contest until I went back to arranging flowers and he went back to picking his tomatoes.

After 30 minutes he left and I went back to doing nothing but staring into oblivion.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wednesday…**_

Wednesday, I've never been able to spell that word without saying Wed-NEZ-day. Huh.

Once again, the automatic doors snapped me out of my meaningless ponderings.

Smexy-tomato-man entered the doors (no surprise there) but today he had company. Next to him was a man with ashy-blonde hair, shining cerulean eyes, and a goofy irreplaceable smile.

He strikes me as someone who's stupid.

"Teme! Ramen is good for you! It's _good for the soul._" Oh yeah, definitely stupid.

Tomato-man scoffed at him and began to walk to his favorite fruit. The man next to him made a face of disgust.

"I don't see how you could eat those! Why do you have to get them _every day _too?!" I agree with you there, blonde-y. I don't see how anyone can eat so many tomatoes. Maybe it helps him with his looks…

"Shut it, Dobe. It's the same with you and your ramen." He turned and raised his eyebrow at "Dobe".

"Aren't you forgetting something, idiot?" The blonde's face stared at him blankly until quickly converting into surprise.

"Oh yea! The flowers!" He turned to me and started walking towards my direction.

No! Go away! I'm really bad at dealing with stupid and frustrating people!

"Hi! I'm Naruto!" Whoa, first time anyone's ever introduced themselves. He gets points for being original.

I smiled widely at him, the same way I did with all my customers, and said the same thing I always say.

"Hi! I'm Sakura, how can I help you?" Ugh. I feel like a recording.

"I need flowers." I waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Umm…need anything in specific?" Naruto smiled broadly at me.

"I have no clue what I want!" Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"What do you need the flowers for?" I watched Naruto as he suddenly blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well there's this girl…" My eyes sparkled; I loved a good romance story.

"Is this a confession-of-love sorta thing?" He smiled really widely and looked excited.

"Yea! Exactly!" I picked up the flower dictionary and began shuffling through the pages.

"Could you describe her for me?" Naruto seemed a bit loss of words for a second. He glanced around at the flowers and portrayed a look of concentration. Then, out of the blue, his face lit up and he began rambling.

"She reminds me of water. She's nice to everyone she knows, but can be fierce and unyielding when she needs to be." Naruto's eyes where dilated and dreamy. "She is the very meaning of beauty! She might not be intensely beautiful, but she is pure, sweet, and loyal. Her purple hair reminds me of a waterfall flowing down a cliff's edge; her eyes are so unique, like a pool of cream with a hint of lavender in it. Her body is-"

"Whoa, there!" I thought he was stupid?! If this isn't love, then I don't know what is. I smiled at his amazingly accurate description.

"What's her name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." I pulled out the flower dictionary and looked down the list of meanings and pictures.

**Aster- Symbol of love, Daintiness.**

I looked at the flowers in the shop and saw they were all a different shade of purple.

"Which one of these colors matches her hair?" Naruto, without hesitation, picked out the dark purple flowers.

**Carnation (WHITE)-** **Sweet and Lovely, Innocence, Pure Love, Woman's Good Luck Gift**

I pulled out some of those too.

**Daisy- Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never Tell, Purity**

Took out a couple of those.

**Jonquil- Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned**

**Orchid- Love, Beauty, Refinement, Beautiful Lady, Chinese Symbol for Many Children**

I also took out some of those. Without hesitation I pulled out a red rose (I love you) and a red rosebud (pure and lovely). I already memorized those.

"Which one of these do you want to be your center piece?" I remember what Ino had told me. In a good bouquet, all the flowers complimented the main piece; they didn't fight for attention.

Naruto looked at me confusedly.

"Can't I just have them all?" That would be competely against anything Ino has taught me.

"Well, it might be a bit…loud and obnoxious. These flowers all mean something, but they're supposed to be the center pieces." He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Nope. I think it's perfect!" I tried to talk him out of it. I mean, the colors didn't even coordinate!

That's when I noticed he was wearing a bright orange shirt... maybe he's color blind.

"It might look a little weird." Naruto smiled again.

"She won't mind, and anyways she speaks flower so she'll know what they mean!" I looked him oddly. "Speaks" flower?

"Alright, if you say so." I bunched the flowers together and tried to arrange them to make them look half decent.

It looked horrible. See! This is why I need Ino.

Naruto looked at the flowers excitedly and took the bundle from my arms.

"Thanks so much, Sakura! It's perfect!" He began to take out his wallet when tomato man walked over.

"What's that, Naruto?" He looked over at the bouquet I made with a face of general displeasure.

"It's the bouquet Sakura made me, Sasuke!" Hmmmmm….Sasuke…Nice name.

Sasuke looked at the flowers and scoffed.

"It looks hideous." WHAT?! Excuse me, I'm RIGHT HERE. Naruto was defending his ugly bouquet when I snapped.

"Like you could do any better you tomato freak." He looked at me and glared while Naruto laughed his ass off.

"See! Even Sakura knows you have an unhealthy obsession with tomatos." Sasuke just scoffed and walked away.

"Whatever. You should learn to do your job, Sakura." I glared as he walked out of the store. Naruto apologized and ran after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thursday…**_

I was doodling on the flower dictionary when I noticed my two most favorite people in the world walk in.

Haha, NOT.

Sasuke walked over to the produce section and Naruto came bouncing up to me.

"Guess what, Sakura!" I looked at him and smiled. His happiness was contagious.

"What?" He grinned even larger.

"She likes me too! We're dating now! And she loved the bouquet, she said it was really sweet." Wow, that girl _is_ really nice to say yes to him and his monster of a bouquet.

"That's great, Naruto." He shook his head up and down energetically. That was nice of him to come all this way just to tell me that.

"Yea, and we're going to the local ramen restaurant tonight! And I was telling Sasuke, you should come too!" I saw Sasuke stiffen and I felt my muscles tense as well.

"No, it's okay Naruto. I think you two should hang out alone, I don't want to be the third wheel-"

"You won't be the third wheel! Sasuke will come, like a double date! Come on, Sakura. It'll be fun!" It doesn't sound like fun. But Ino's dad told me that if I don't have anywhere to go tonight, then he would like me to close up the stand.

Do you have any idea how much work that is? A lot.

I hesitantly nodded my head and held my breath.

"Sure." I just agreed to go on a double-date with two random strangers to get out of work. Wow, that's really sad.

"YAY!" Naruto did a little victory dance in the middle of the store.

"What makes you think I'm going?" Sasuke looked annoyed at the happily dancing Naruto. Naruto's face changed from happy into one of deception and cleverness.

"If you don't come, I'll tell your dad that _you_ were the one to kill his prized koi fish, and not Itachi." Sasuke looked at Naruto evenly.

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe. Maybe Not." Then he whipped out his phone. "But why take the chance?" Naruto was about to dial a number when Sasuke's hand hit the phone out of his hand.

"Fine." Naruto, once again, reenacted his happy dance.

"YAY! DAMN I'M GOOD." I must say, I didn't know he had it in him.

"See you guys tonight!" I shouted as they began to leave the store.

"I'll pick you up." I heard Sasuke say before he left.

Tonight can't be too bad, right? I mean, he _is_ gorgeous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Friday…**_

Last night was sssssssssoooooooo much fun!

Hinata really is a nice girl, and I'm glad she has Naruto because I think it'll give her a confidence boost. I also think Hinata will help Naruto calm down a little bit, and mature a little.

You know what they say: opposites attract.

Speaking of opposites…

Sasuke is actually a really caring guy once you get to know him; he just has a weird way of showing it. We actually really hit it off last night.

I heard him enter the store and I sat up and waved at him. He nodded and smirked back. I can see this as the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday…**_

Today was a sad and happy day at the same time.

Happy because I don't have to work for Ino's shift anymore, and sad because I won't see Sasuke anymore picking out tomatoes in the morning.

I sighed half-heartedly. Our relationship had progressed a lot in the last couple days, I started hanging out with him after work, and we had a really great time.

And, I'm starting to like him. Dare I say it, I'm starting to love him! His attitude and looks are so magnetic, that I couldn't stay away if I tried.

That's why today, I decided to pick out his tomatoes for him. They were _the_ perfect tomatoes, I made sure. I took an hour before my shift started to pick them. I made sure they weren't too soft, too firm, overripe, discolored, etc.

They. Were. Perfect.

I heard the automatic door slide against the grocery store's shiny floor. Sasuke practically strutted in. He turned and nodded and _smiled_ at me. My heart jolted and I smiled back.

I waved for him to walk over here before he could start looking through the tomatoes.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn." I frowned, he could at least use _some_ words.

"So today is my last day on this shift, so I probably won't see you anymore." I averted my eyes to the counter, I felt a bit shy.

"So I decided to pick your tomatoes for you!" He seemed a little put-off at first, but when he saw the tomatoes I picked his eyes widened a fraction.

"They're…perfect." He looked at me half-dazed, and half-grateful. I giggled.

"Yup, it took me a while." He looked up at me, to anyone else his face probably looked blank, but his eyes had a certain twinkle in it. He had a plan.

"When's your new shift at?"

--------------------------------------------------

_**Wednesday…**_

I sighed. I've been doing that a lot in the last week.

Sasuke hadn't come to visit me even when I told him that I worked in the afternoon now. I approached the counter and put on the green apron uniform.

I glanced at the tomato stand and began to stare off into space. By now, my job became a lot easier since I memorized all the flower meanings and the way to arrange them. I felt someone tap me on the back and turned around.

Sasuke.

I nearly leaped off the stool I was on and hugged him, but I controlled myself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a pleasant demeanor and with a huge smile on my face. He didn't say anything and only smirked in reply.

That's when I saw that he was holding something behind his back. He pulled out a branch from a cherry blossom tree covered with blooming pnk flowers. I didn't know what it meant because we didn't sell it here, but I did know that I was named after them.

_Sakura._

He gave me the delicate blossoms and pulled out something else behind his back. A red rose.

_I love you. _

He handed me that flower too. Then he pulled out an arbutus.

_I only love you._

I smiled up at him and motioned for him to wait. He stopped smirking and rose an eyebrow.

I pulled out another red rose and added an ambrosia. I then handed it to him.

_I love you too. _

I looked at him sweetly before he came in and kissed me. I literally felt sparks flowing between us.

After the sweet kiss I looked at him happily while we both just silently sat there, smiling.

He never really was a man of many words.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Geez that was long. So tell me how you guys like it! _

_Read and review! _


End file.
